Maanvachtje's Fanfiction/ Schaduwvoet's verraad/ hoofdstuk 1,2,3
Welkom, Dit is mijn nieuwe ff. Het gaat in ieder geval 10+ hoofdstukken worden, hier zijn de eerste thumb|240px HOOFDSTUK 1 'Ik, Vlamster, leider van de Beukclan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft hard getraind om uw nobele krijgerscode te begrijpen en ik breng hem naar u als een krijger op zijn beurt. Schaduwpoot, zal jij altijd de krijgerscode blijven volgen en je Clan verdedigen, zelfs met gevaar voor eigen leven?' 'galmde Vlamsters stem over de menigte''. 'Dat zweer ik' miauwde het katertje bibberend van angst. 'Dan bij de krachten van de Sterrenclan geef ik je je krijgersnaam. Schaduwpoot, vanaf dit moment zul je Schaduwvoet heten. de Sterrenclan eert je moed en kracht en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Beukclan!' riep Vlamster. Schaduwvoet glunderde. Ik zal mijn clan trouw blijven en de beste krijger van de clan zijn! Ik ga nooit iets doen dat tegen de wil van de Sterrenclan is! dacht hij. Iedereen om hem heen riep zijn naam. Hij glipte weg uit de drukte en liep het leerlingenhol in. Wat doe jij hier nou! lachte Taanpoot. Schaduwvoet bloosde. ''' 'Oh ja...' Taanpoot boog naar Schorspoot toe. 'Wij hadden v ''eel eerder krijger moeten zijn dan die suffe haarbal!' fluisterde ze tegen hem. Schaduwvoet had het gehoord, en glipte snel weg. Hij liep het krijgershol in en maakte een nest voor zichzelf, naast Ijzelstaart. Hij rolde zich op en drukte zijn neus in zijn staart. Een paar minuten later sliep hij al. HOOFDSTUK 2 'Schaduwvoet! Word wakker! Het is al zonhoog!' Hij opende zijn ogen en zag de sneeuwwitte vacht van Ijzelstaart, die al twee manen krijger was. 'Je hebt een hele dag geslapen!' miauwde ze. Slaapdronken knipperde hij met zijn ogen. 'Vlamster wil je spreken' miauwde Ijzelstaart. 'Mij?' vroeg hij verbaasd. 'Maar ik ben pas een zonsopgang krijger!' hij haalde snel zijn tong over zijn borst. 'Ga nou maar, Vlamster wacht!' Gauw holde hij naar het Leidershol. 'Eindelijk, daar ben je!' begroette Vlamster hem. 'Ja s-sorry, ik-' Vlamster liet hem niet uitpraten. 'Ik wil dat je een paar katten uitkiest om mee te nemen voor een grenspatrouille naar de Loofclan. Ik heb sinds de vorige grote vergadering niets meer van ze gezien of gehoord, en dat bevalt mij niet!' miauwde Vlamster. 'Ga maar gauw!' zei ze en ze draaide zich om. Schaduwvoet boog eerbiedig zijn kop en liep weg, richting Ijzelvacht. 'Ijzelvacht, wil je met mij op patrouille?' vroeg hij aan de jonge krijger. 'Natuurlijk wil ik met je mee!' miauwde ze vriendelijk. 'Wie gaan er nog meer mee?' vroeg ze. 'Ik wilde Vospels vragen...' antwoordde hij. 'Laten we hem snel gaan vragen dan!' miauwde ze en liep voor hem uit. Schaduwvoet liep er snel achteraan. HOOFDSTUK 3 'Ik ruik Loofclan!' fluisterde Schaduwvoet. 'Daar is de grens al, sufferd!' zei Ijzelstaart en ze wees met haar staart. 'O-oh ja' stotterde hij gegeneerd. Ze liepen verder. 'Hier is alles rustig' miauwde Vospels. 'Laten we terug gaan.' Schaduwvoet en Ijzelvacht stemden in en liepen rustig terug naar hun kamp. Plots stond Schaduwvoet stil. 'Ik ruik écht Loofclan!' sputterde hij. Vospels keek hem raar aan. 'Echt waar!' Snel glipte hij de struiken in. Een grote groep Loofclan-katten sloop langs. 'We moeten ze aanvallen!' miauwde Vospels. 'Ze zijn met te veel!' fluisterde Ijzelvacht. 'We moeten zo snel mogelijk de clan waarschuwen!' Schaduwvoet stormde zo snel hij kon in de richting van het kamp. Tijd om achterom te kijken was er niet; Loofclan zat hem op de hielen. Schaduwvoet hoorde dat zijn clangenoten ook achter hem aan kwamen en trok een sprintje. De doornen van de doorntunnel bleven haken in zijn vacht. Hij rukte zich los met resultaat dat er een pluk vacht bleef hangen. De geur van angst hing in het kamp. 'Een aanval!' gonsde zijn stem door het kamp. lees verder op: Maanvachtje's Fanfiction/ Schaduwvoet's verraad/ hoofdstuk 4,5,6